Amnesia
by Ladynberry
Summary: Amnesia had done good to her. Amnesia had allowed her to forget what he had done to her. Amnesia had allowed her to be back with him again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hi everyone! Once again, I apologize for not updating my stories and not updating my "Seven Days". I'll try my best to complete the story ASAP! Anyway, this would be my new story of my OTP! Please continue to support! And recently I've been receiving a number of PMs to continue my "The Chatroom". I'll try to reupload it in a different format!

* * *

Amnesia 01

Sasuke looked down at the Hyuga. His eyes softened drastically the moment he noticed cuts on her palm. He knelt down, taking her hand but she refused. He sighed, pulling her hand out.

"What happened?" He quizzed.

"Let go.." She mumbled as she hugged her knees nearer to her.

"What happened?" He questioned again.

"Let go!" She screamed, pulling her hand back as she glared at the Uchiha. "Leave me alone."

Letting out a mute sigh, he stood up and made his way down to the kitchen. He leaned against the fridge while waiting for the milk to heat up.

"What happened to her?" The loud blonde questioned. "She seemed so different."

"She's fine."

Naruto stood up as he slammed his hand on the table. "She's seriously too much."

"I said she's fine."

"Why are you like this?" Naruto questioned as his voice softened. "You don't like her, do you?"

He kept mum while fiddling with his sweater. Once the milk was heated, he made his way back up to where she was. He opened the door and she looked up. The moment their eyes met, his heart cringed at the look she gave him. He was nothing but a stranger to her. A stranger that brought her back to his house and not letting her go.

"You haven't had anything since morning. Have some milk." He said.

She shook her head. "I want to go home."

"You can't." He replied.

"What do you mean I can't?" She frowned. "Who are you? Just who are you to stop me from going home?!"

He placed the milk down and looked straight into her eyes. "You can't. I may be no one to stop you but you can't."

"Just let me go," she mumbled. "Just let me."

"I said you can't. You will be—"

"I want to be back with my father, my cousin and my sister! Just let me go back! Who are you?!" She pushed him away and stood up before running towards the door only to be stopped by him hugging her from the back.

"Stop it Hinata. Stop it." He said. "Stop it. You're hurting yourself and me."

"Let me go!" She screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Let me go!"

"You can't Hinata. You will be in danger. I beg you, calm down and stay here." He said, hugging her tighter.

She stopped struggling but her tears didn't. "Then," she sobbed. "I beg you. Let me go. Stay away from me."

Sasuke slowly let his hand dropped back to his side as he looked at the back of the lady he loved so much. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. "Then get your memories back. Stop running away. I know that it's hard for you but that's the only thing you could do to get back to where you're. And for me to disappear from your sight."

She was like a sharpened knife, continuously stabbing straight deep into his heart. Yet, he wasn't even thinking of leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hey! Updating once again after a long period of time... Been busy with my academics.. Hope you guys would enjoy this and do please review about it! Cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 02

Hinata grunted softly before stomping out of her house right after getting a scolding from her father on something which she strongly believed that it wasn't her fault.

The fact that there was no place to go could only make her sigh in despair. That was probably one of the reasons why she would always hesitate on 'leaving' the house. There was no place she could go. Another thing was her pride. She would probably wait for her cousin to 'drag' her home or she would stay out all night long. She was _that_ stubborn.

"He didn't even hear me out," Hinata complained through the phone. "He assumed everything every time and even gave me an earful. It isn't my fault."

The more she complained, the anger she expected that would subside grew even more instead. She ended the call and threw the phone on the ground, grunting softly and kicking the brick walls.

"I can sue you for littering."

Hinata turned to look at the person who was talking. Her blinking went on deliberately slow as she admired the person. Goodness, she had never seen such a flawless person in the 24 years of her life.

"I didn't." She said, after much admiration.

"I believe this phone belongs to you," he said before kneeling down to pick the phone up. "Such nice phone and you threw it on the ground?"

Hinata looked away with her face a little flushed. "It's not any nice phone."

He let out a soft laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't know that a Hyuga is such a spoilt girl." He grabbed her hand and pulled it out before placing the broken phone on her palm. "Take it back. Donate it or throw it in the rubbish dump."

Hinata bit her bottom lip and threw it on the ground again. "Sue me all you want."

He looked at her emotionlessly and sighed. "What despised me the most is spoilt girls." He said.

"What despised me the most is your kind of guy." Hinata said.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his phone out. "Alright, I'll do as you wish."

* * *

Sasuke looked at his parent's tomb and knelt down, placing a stalk of flower on the grass patch. He bowed in respect and stood up.

A year back, he clearly remembered he had everything. A business for him to take over. A loving mother and a father that even though didn't look up to him as much as to his father, he was still doting on him. A happy family with a successful career.

Gone.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of it. The one who caused his father to land in prison and killed himself. The one who caused his mother to die of depression. The one who caused his brother to meet an accident and now, in a coma. The one who took everything away from him.

The Hyuga family. He knew that he had to pull that Hyuga Hiashi down. Even if it required his life. And the only way to do it was starting his way up first with his eldest daughter. Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

Hinata sat calmly on the chair as she played with her fingers. She looked up and lightly glared at the guy who brought her to the police station.

"Your glare don't seem like a glare." He said.

Hinata frowned and looked away. "You're seriously a waste of time."

"I'm just granting the spoilt girl whatever she wants."

Hinata sat up slowly and seconds later, her cousin rushed in the police station. She stood up and shouted for him, only to receive a 'what have you got into again?' Look.

"He brought me here for nothing!" Hinata argued.

"Sir, may I know what's the situation to have my cousin to be in the police station?" Neji gently pushed his cousin aside as he spoke to the policeman.

"Oh, this young man here said that she litter. According to the law, she had to be fine but—"

"I get it. It's her first time?" Neji questioned.

"No. This young man here said that she did it accidentally and that it was his fault for not understanding the entire situation before calling for the police." The policeman explained and looked at the Uchiha. "Do you have anyone to bail you out?"

He shook his head. "It's fine. Since I've been here a thousand times."

Hinata stared at the guy for a few seconds before making her way out of the police station.

"You're always getting into trouble." Her cousin said.

She wasn't really paying attention on her cousin words. What was exactly on her mind at that moment was that why must live be so unfair?

Why gift some ignorant guy a flawless looking face?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello! Really glad to receive many positive reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Taking a really short break before heading back to my studies again for my big examinations! Hope you guys will like this chapter and please continue to review about it! Cheers everyone!

* * *

Amnesia 03

Sasuke looked through the documents as he took a sip of his coffee. It was 3 in the morning and he still had many stuff undone and unknown. He threw the documents aside and sighed. In the first place, he knew the fact that it would be hard. However, he didn't know that it would be that hard.

The female Hyuga was a god _damn_ troublesome girl with a really really spoilt, arrogant, ignorant and stubborn attitude.

The oldest of the Hyuga's family. The heiress to the Hyuga's company. Known to the Hyuga's style of martial arts. Naive, innocent, arrogant and bossy. Hobby, taking care of her aquarium.

Being naive for the Hyuga was a great advantage for the Uchiha. It just made him wondered how should he approach her so that it wouldn't cause any suspicion towards her family as well as that annoying chauffeur of hers that wouldn't keep his eyes off the very first time he saw him.

For the sake of his comatose brother, for the sake of his dead parents, he knew he had to first of all, overcome the bastard Hyuga's daughter.

Hinata greeted the shop owner as usual as she entered her favorite aquarium shop. As usual, she would start roaming around after purchasing the basic needs for her fish's survival. Obliviously, she would do it for more than an hour. Every single time.

Looking at the beautiful fishes swimming around the aquarium, she smiled but immediately faded away as she noticed someone really familiar through the glass even though it was blur. She moved her head to her left and turned around instantly when she realized the person was the one that caused her misery.

"Shit," she cursed softly as she walked briskly towards the quiet corner of the shop.

Just as she was about to heave a sigh of relief, he appeared. Thinking that perhaps he did not notice her by the look that he was having his full attention on the fishes, she silently moved away from the corner.

"It's hard not to notice someone who is behaving suspiciously." He casually said while having his eyes on the fishes.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me when you haven't done anything? Or is it that our female Hyuga here is guilty conscious?" His words made her stopped again.

She puffed her cheeks in anger.

"I avoided you because.." She stopped. A reason why she too, didn't know. She just wanted to avoid him. "What if you're trying to sue me for anything again? I've no time for you."

"If you didn't do anything wrong, I've no reason why to sue you. Unless you are out now to steal something from this shop then," he turned around and looked at her apathetically. "I've every right to sue the Hyuga."

"Is this your speciality?" Hinata asked, slightly peeved.

"Pardon?"

"Like having the ability to say someone, a perfect stranger, to a criminal that breaks every single law?" She quizzed.

He shrugged. "If you think that it is, then it is." He chuckled softly and continued. "But first of all, it's no perfect stranger."

A frown marred the Hyuga's face. "I'm going off."

"Nobody asked." He replied while keeping his gaze at the aquarium. "Unless," he smirked. "The spoilt Hyuga has a thing for someone she despised."

"No way!" She exclaimed. "I would rather like an old man than someone like you! I would... I would rather like the world most despicable person than you! I would rather—"

"Again, nobody asked."

The flawless dude was seriously getting on her nerves.

Their third meeting was at the beach of Konoha when she was enjoying her day out with her friend. Her mood was good till the appearance of the annoying flawless dude that alleged every single stranger he met.

Yet, their third meeting made her to be... she sighed at the thought of it. Their third meeting made her to be thankful. Well, in the first place, nobody asked him to do that. He was just being a busybody perhaps trying to get her attention or something by saving her life. Not really her life but saving her away from big built men who were trying to harass her friend and herself.

"You got a pretty hot friend there." The brunette said.

"Not my friend. An annoying one." She replied.

"He's pretty brave. And seem strong. I mean... He's talking reasons with someone twice of his size or perhaps thrice."

"Nobody asked him to do that." The Hyuga mumbled.

Perhaps she should thank him. Even if she didn't want to, her friend wouldn't stop pestering her to. That annoying ignorant flawless dude should probably feel honor to receive her words of thank.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: heh! Once again, I would like to thanks all the ones that review! Your reviews are really heart warming and encouraging! thanks! Please continue to support and review! cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 04

"Get out." He said.

Hinata sat still. She just shook her head and looked at him. "I'm here to thank you."

"Yea, I get that. And I have already said that I don't need those gifts."

Hinata tilted her head a little and sighed. "Why? I have already said that these gifts is to—"

"To shut me up? To hope that perhaps I wouldn't request a more expensive thing?" He said and continued. "Or is it to end off our rather 'strangers but not strangers' relationship?"

Hinata lifted her head a little. His words made her confuse for a moment. Yet, it made her boiled up. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"What do you mean by those words?" She questioned. "To shut you up? To stop you from requesting more?" She took a breath in and sighed. "Let me say. This—"

"So it's to end our strangers yet not strangers relationship?"

She took a moment to realize her answer. "Yes. Yea, I guess." She said.

The Uchiha nodded his head and looked at the spoilt Hyuga. "You can simply just tell me that if you want. Plus, it seems more like you're the one pestering me instead."

"Accept this gifts and I'll go!" the Hyuga pouted and sighed softly. "Stop being so stubborn."

"The stubborn one is you here lady."

"I'm not—"

"Get out." He said. "Now."

"What?"

"You heard me. I said get out."

Hinata stood up and stomped her feet on the floor once. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm giving you three seconds to get out of my house. If you don't, don't blame me."

One thing the Hyuga hated the most was being force. And especially being threatened. A Hyuga being threatened was a joke to her. Instead of standing up and leaving his house, she sat back down.

"Three," he started his counting.

"Not going anywhere till you accept the gift." Hinata said.

"Two," he continued as he stared at the Hyuga. "One."

He stood up and walked towards the Hyuga. He stared at her for less than a few seconds and letting out mute sigh before wrapping his arm around the female's petite waist and lifting her up.

"You forced me to." He placed her on his shoulders before walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" Hinata shouted.

He opened the door with his free hand and took a few steps out of his house before letting the Hyuga down. He stared at the boiling female for a few seconds before turning his back to face her and making his way back to his house.

"You idiot!" She shouted.

He stopped and turned to face her, causing the Hyuga to open her eyes a little wider and took half a step back.

"I've no time for games. Don't spend your time on such a guy like me." He said nonchalantly as a smirk adorned his face. "Unless, the Hyuga had decided to take the excuse of gifting me something just to see my face."

"No! Not in a million years." Hinata protested.

"Go home. I don't associate with spoilt brats." Finishing his sentence, the Uchiha turned and headed back into his house.

"My bag!" She screamed, making him stopped.

He was definitely annoyed. "You stay here. I'm getting it for you."

Half a minute passed, the annoying ignorant flawless dude finally came out from his house and threw her bag directly at her. "Here."

Frowning, the Hyuga screamed. "I hate you!"

He shrugged. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. Remember this name and remember this place. Come and get me when you really have the intention and urge to kill someone."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello! Here's chapter 5 for you guys ad I'm really glad that this story has received so much love and support! do continue to support and please review too! Cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 05

Lying on the grass patch, the Hyuga took a deep breath in and smiled. "Isn't it nice to watch the sky, sleep on the grasses and have chat with friends?"

The brunette sat up and laughed. "Yea. Indeed it is."

Hinata sat up as well and crossed her legs. She turned herself to face the brunette and beamed. "What if I say I'm in love?"

"Oh, that's— wait.. What?" Ten-ten cocked her brows and continued. "You're in love?"

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know either. I'm not sure whether is it a preference or a crush. It's just confusing."

"Who's the guy?"

Hinata lowered her head to cover her flushed face. "Someone you m-met before."

"I met before?" Ten-ten tapped her chin with her index finger as she continue to think.

"Not that long—"

"You mean that dude that saves us?!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

Hinata shrugged. "Don't say it till like as if I'm in love with him. I'm not sure whether is it a preference or crush."

"Well, you said you're in love."

Hinata sighed and hugged her knees. "But it seems like he doesn't like me."

"Wow." Ten-ten said. "I mean, like a month ago you just complained to me you met the worst person on earth. And right now, you're in love with that arrogantly ignorant flawless dude."

"Yea... It's strange. I just feel.. Attracted to him."

"Have you check on him?" Ten-ten quizzed.

"Why must I?" The blue head questioned.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. I mean... After all, you are a Hyuga and you have everything."

"Yea, everything." The Hyuga chortled softly. "Everything except for something that I like."

* * *

Hinata entered her favorite shop with a smile.

"Afternoon uncle—"

"I'm not an uncle." The cashier turned around to face her.

The Hyuga's eyes twitched a little and scanned around the shop. Even though it wasn't that crowded, there were still a number of customers so it should be obvious that he wasn't there to steal the money or robbed the shop.

"Don't bother looking around. He's not here. I'm taking over his place for the time being." The arrogantly ignorant flawless dude, Sasuke Uchiha replied.

"Why? What happened?" Hinata asked with worries plastered on her face.

"He went back to his hometown for a week."

Knowing that it wasn't something serious, the Hyuga heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you for looking after the fishes then!"

"Yea, I suggest you better buy the stuff you wanted to. I'm closing the shop in thirty minutes time." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Why?"

The Uchiha sighed. "You seriously have lots of questions. I'm helping the shop owner without getting paid. I'm having something on later so I've to close the shop earlier today. Get it?"

The Hyuga nodded. "Yes."

Hinata took a rather long time to grab the item she wanted to purchase and paid for it. She was the last customer and she knew she did it on purpose just to have some 'alone' time with him or something.

"Here." He passed her the change.

"What do you have?" She blurted out her question after much hesitation.

The Uchiha lifted his eyes to look at the rather flushed Hyuga. He then smirked and leaned in. "So I'll take it that you're interested in me?"

"W-What?"

He shook his head and off the lights of the shop before feeding the fishes. Hinata stood outside the shop as she watched the flawless dude handling with the tortoise and smiled. He wasn't that cold and that barbaric, right?

"You're still here?" He asked as he locked the doors. "Bye, I'm going off."

"W-Wait!" She called. He stopped and turned to look at her, causing her heart beat to increase rapidly and to lost track of what she wanted to say. "I... I.."

"If you have nothing then I'll have to go off now."

"Can I follow you?" She said and lowered her head instantly to avoid his eyes.

There was a moment of silence. The Hyuga wasn't feeling that comfortable with that awkward silence between him and her which caused her to continuously playing with her foot.

"No." A direct reply that almost broke her heart.

She lifted her head and frowned. "Why?"

He ignored her words and walked off. A Hyuga hated it whenever she never got whatever she wanted and the fact that she didn't get a reason for why she couldn't get what she wanted made her boil. She chased after him and grabbed his leather jacket, making him stopped in his tracks.

"Can I follow?" She asked again.

"Look, I've no time for games with spoilt brats. I've to go now." He said, pushing away her hand.

Hinata continued to follow him despite many of his warnings. After some time, he gave up. She was happy the fact that she could follow her crush around but however, he was literally ignoring her, treating her as if like some invisible woman.

Yet, she continued to follow him. Taking many rounds of buses which was, in her 24 years of life, the first time doing so. The bus was always crowded. Everyone was literally squeezing.

"Sorry," she apologized as she accidentally stepped on a lady's foot.

Her apologizing didn't stop till a soft grunt escaped the Uchiha's mouth as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Stop moving. You're seriously causing troubles for others."

Hinata said nothing as she leaned against his chest throughout the entire trip and listening to his soft breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hey! Updated once again! please continue to support and please do review! All reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! hope you guys will like it! cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 06

Hinata stood aside as she watched the flawless dude looking over a slightly older version of him. She assumed that was his brother and wouldn't want to ask or say anything as it could be seen clear enough that the Uchiha had a comatose brother.

"Not asking anything?" Sasuke asked while peeling the apple with a knife.

Hinata shook her head slowly.

"Seriously, no?" He stopped his peeling and looked at her.

"Why is he like this?" She finally asked the question that she had been hiding all along.

"Accident. Pretty big." The Uchiha said nonchalantly. "It's even on the news."

Hinata looked at him with a confused look.

He let out a soft chuckle. "Yea, I kinda forget the fact that spoilt brats don't read newspaper." He said.

Hinata frowned a little. "I did read. But it's just that I didn't come across the news of your brother's accident."

"It's not just a normal accident." He said as he knitted his brows. "It's definitely not an accident."

"What do you mean?" Hinata questioned.

"Somebody was sent to get rid of him." Sasuke said as he looked deep into the Hyuga's ghostly eyes which totally resembled the one he hated so much.

"What makes you think that way..?" Hinata mumbled and looked at his comatose brother due to the light pressure she felt with his stare.

"It's obvious." He shrugged. "There's one family that hated my family."

"Who's that family then?"

The Uchiha said nothing besides looking at his father. The female Hyuga obviously wouldn't know anything. She probably spent her day at the aquarium when the accident happen.

"Spoilt brats wouldn't know anything."

Hinata puffed her cheeks and stomped her feet. "You don't like spoilt brats, do you?"

"I mentioned it before. I _despise_ them."

"I'm not spoilt!" She argued.

"Yea, like a murderer would say himself the killer." He smirked.

"I'm just..." She mumbled and sighed before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. But I'm definitely not spoilt!"

"Anything you say."

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, she felt strong wind blowing against her skin. Bright orange lights were everywhere and the sound of vehicle's engine operating could be heard. Taking a few seconds to realize where she was, she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"God damn. Spoilt kids sleeps long."

She turned to look at the Uchiha and blinked a few times to focus. She then yawned and smiled. "How long?"

"30 minutes."

"It's not that long." Hinata said. "I thought I slept for hours."

"I don't think the longest bus rides in Konoha takes hours. Unless you're going to Suna then yes." The Uchiha said without even glancing at her.

"It's my first time taking bus.." Hinata mumbled and lowered her head a little.

"Spoilt brats—"

"Fine, I get it!" Hinata shouted a little before whining softly. "I get it. In your eyes, I'm someone you despise because I'm a spoilt brat. I get it. Just stop rubbing it into my wound, can't you?"

A soft laughter escaped his mouth as a smirk appeared on his face. "I hated spoilt brats. They don't seem to care about what others feel and thought the entire world owes them."

"Yea, I get—"

"Yet, after those incidents I have with _one_ particular brat, it seems like as if my type of ideal girl has changed." The Uchiha said and turned to face her.

Hinata's face blushed a little. Her heart beat was increasing and her breathing was getting heavier every second. She nodded her head and looked away from his eyes. "What kind o-of girl you l-like now?"

"Spoilt girls." He said.

With his words, the Uchiha knew that he was a step nearer towards his goals.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello! Okay, as you notice this chapter is slightly longer than others. A reason why is because I've been receiving PMs and reviews asking for a longer chap! So here It is! Another reason is that I will probably be away for a slightly longer period of time so I decided to make it up by posting two chapters into one!

Please continue to support and review! All reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! Cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 07

"Hinata, I noticed that you've been smiling a lot recently. Despite those scolding from your father." Neji said as he entered her room without knocking, again.

Hinata dropped the book on her face and sighed. She then pushed it aside and sat up slowly. "You didn't knock again."

"And you're again, reading books while lying down. How many times must I say that reading—"

"Not good for my eyes. I know." She whined a little. "You must knock!"

Her cousin just smiled and walked towards the edge of her bed and settled himself down before putting up a serious face. "Like I just said, you've been smiling a lot recently."

"So you expect me to cry everyday?" Hinata asked.

"No, I mean... What I meant is that I've noticed that you've been hanging around a particular guy." He said.

Hinata shrugged and grabbed the book. "Why?" She said and held the book up before continuing. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"It's just that... You're a Hyuga. You're the heiress to your father's—"

"I've no intention of taking it over. I'm just helping around the company. That's it." She said, a little annoyed.

"Don't be so stubborn." Her cousin's mood took a change with a smile plastered on his face. "We all know you had to."

"Does this means that I can't pursue what I want to do?" Hinata frowned. "It's so unfair! If that's the case, I don't want to be a Hyuga!"

Neji immediately covered her mouth with his palm. "Shut up. You wouldn't want to be kicked out of the house."

Hinata pushed his hand away and argued. "I don't mind."

He sighed. "You're still young. You haven't really see what's out there."

"I know what you're trying to say." Hinata said and continued. "But I really don't think Sasuke's a bad person." She smiled and gently patted her cousin's shoulder.

"It's better to be safe than—"

"I know what I'm doing. And I'm really happy that my cousin's worrying about me!" She chimed a little and faked a yawn. "I'm tired. I'm turning in now."

Neji sighed in annoyance and nodded his head. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Sasuke-san," she called for the first time after their multiple of meetings.

"Hm?" He lifted his head and flashed a wisp of smile. "Anything I can help?"

Hinata had no idea why she called him. Maybe it was because she wanted to at least call his name for once. She shrugged and sighed softly. She had no idea what kind of relationship were they in now.

Right after he said he liked spoilt girls, he had been treating her, even though still in a really cold way but he turned a little sweeter. He was like a... Like an ice cream. Sweet yet cold.

"Do you find me annoying?" She quizzed.

"Sometimes." He said. He didn't even bother asking what or why.

"Why?"

"Like how you're always complaining about your father. That's annoying." He replied as he placed the tortoise back into its tank.

"But he's really unreasonable at times! Like recently he had been continuously telling me off because I don't want to take over the company." Hinata pouted and sighed.

The Uchiha looked at the Hyuga from the corner of his eyes. If she didn't accept her father's order and take over the company, she wouldn't be of any use to him. Getting around her was the easiest way and definitely, he was not going to just let it simply slip it off.

"Why don't you want to take over?"

"Because I've no interest in those things." She shrugged and took the tortoise out. "I want to open a sea aquarium!" She beamed.

"You can get that by taking over the company too."

"No. Me in there is like hell. My father wouldn't stop pestering me to read documents, make amendments, sign documents, learn new stuff and so." She whined and smiled. "And, my dad seems to be marrying a new wife."

The Uchiha looked at the Hyuga. Marrying a new wife? "Who?"

"No idea. I heard it from his secretary."

"Take over the company." The Uchiha said out of the blue. "Take over."

"Why?" The female Hyuga frowned.

"You wouldn't want that mistress to take over the company, right?"

Hinata took a moment to realize what the Uchiha was trying to imply. He was right. She would rather have the company all to herself and her little sister than on some stranger who probably married her father because of his money.

"It's tough. You don't get it." A mute sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned against the wall. "It's tough getting tired all day long reading documents and more documents."

"Don't worry, I'll share your burden."

Hinata tilted her head as she stared at the Uchiha.

"You don't have to read documents all night alone. I'll share your burden." The arrogantly ignorant dude wiped his hand dry and turned to look at the Hyuga. "I'll share your burden." He finished his words with a smile that only made the female's heart to soften.

It was like as if she was being hypnotized by his words.

* * *

"My dad said that the Uzumaki's was trying to snatch one of the Hyuga's big investor away. They have their benefits." Hinata said as she read through the document. "Their benefits," she closed the file and sighed softly. "Our big investor's boss is in a really really good relationship with the heir of the Uzumaki's company."

The Uchiha nodded as he scanned through those documents. "It's easy." He said. "Call the boss out for a dinner."

"Why?"

"If you want to keep him with you guys, do as I say."

"He is pretty well known for being a pervert." Hinata mumbled.

"Yea, I know." He nodded his head.

"You don't care?"

"Care for?" He looked at her and smiled. "There's nothing to care about."

Hinata wondered what was exactly their relationship. It seemed for a moment they were a couple. However, another second was that they were simply just friends.

"Nothing." She mumbled.

Hinata sat quietly and waited patiently for the one she was going to meet. If she was to say that she wasn't nervous at all, she must be lying. Despite being in the company for 5 years, this was still the very first time meeting someone without having her secretary or assistant by her side and without even telling anyone about it.

The door slide opened with an old man standing straight in front of her. He wore glasses and that perhaps, had covered up the pervert look and desire he had been hiding all along. Hinata stood up and greeted with him a bow before sitting back down and signaled him to have a sit.

"It's pretty rare to have a beautiful lady inviting me out for a dinner." He said as he at down and stared at the female Hyuga. "I'm Jiraiya. I suppose I don't have to do any deeper introduction of myself."

Hinata nodded her head as she poured the sake into his cup of the height of her thumb. "I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga Hiashi has raised his daughter to such a beautiful lady." He smirked, eyeing her body.

She of course, came prepared. She was dressed formally which of course, included of a long sleeve black cardigan over her white shirt and a formal pants. She was prepared totally.

"Thanks." She smiled. "After all, Uncle Jiraiya somewhat watches me grew up."

"Am I that old for you to call me an uncle?" He chuckled and sipped his sake. "I didn't really watch you grew up. The last time I see you was the time when you were still playing with dolls."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "It's great to see you again."

"So what's the thing that have to have you to invite an old uncle out?" He questioned as his voice turned serious.

Hinata took a deep breath in. (Secretly) "As you know, my father would love to have you to continue your investment for us."

"That's hard to say." He said and chuckled. "Investors would definitely invest on companies that is able to bring them the most profit."

Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"However, after all your father and I share a rather long friendship together. And of course, how could I bear to have his beautiful daughter to hate me?"

Hinata froze a little as she felt shiver down her spine. She was having goosebumps and she still had to pretend to laugh it off. "Yes."

"But, as you can see, your father's company is experiencing some storm recently. And to have my investment in there is rather risky for me."

Hinata sighed softly. "Yes. Otou-san is going through a hard time too. But with your investment with us, we can definitely pass this obstacle!"

"How can you assure me that I will definitely profit?"

"I can!" Hinata said with determination. "Trust me, you will definitely make profit."

There was a minute of silence before he spoke again. "How about an exchange with my investments?"

"What?" The Hyuga tilted her head a little.

"Yes, I can see that your father is really going through a hard time. And the fact that you're his daughter, you should too be worried at the same time. Don't you want to help your father?"

Hinata lowered her head. "I wanted to. But I'm always useless in his eyes."

"I'm willing to invest in another 2 million."

Hinata eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." He smiled kindly. So kindly that it sent chills to the Hyuga. "It's rather late now. Why don't we have a drink at the club near by?"

Hinata knew what he meant by those words. It was pretty obvious that he wanted her to 'accompany' him for the night. Even a retard could read that. Yet, she was hesitating to reject the offer despite the fact that she was having the Uchiha in her mind. After all, she had to save her father's company.

"So?" He smiled, taking a sip of his sake.

"I.." She paused. "I..." She stopped again. Taking a deep breath in, she sighed softly before looking at him. "I will—"

The door opened, causing her to stop whatever she was saying.

"Will definitely not go with you."

Hinata was shocked to see the Uchiha standing by the door. She thought he was merely just her driver for today and had already left long ago.

"Who are you?"

"You don't have to know." The Uchiha smirked. "You just have to know this." He brought up the file he was holding onto and opened it up. "You had invested in the Haruno's but apparently, you went bankrupt from there."

"What?" Hinata frowned.

"A year later, you cooperate with the Akatsuki and planning to take over the Uchiha to start your business on opium."

"What are you talking about?!" he shouted.

"You took your company's money and started investing in the Hyuga's company when the Uchiha decided to take your investment off." Sasuke closed the file and smirked. "You can be sue for that."

Hinata looked at the Uchiha confusely. How did he even know all these when he was clearly just one stranger she met on the street?

It wasn't till an hour later Jiraiya finally agreed to continue his investment on the Hyuga's company and in addition, adding in another two million.

She walked silently beside the Uchiha and fiddled with her sweater. He seemed so stranger. She thought she knew him. She thought she was simply just one man who encouraged people to go on and not giving up.

"I research on that." He said suddenly.

"I didn't ask." She mumbled.

"You're thinking about it." The Uchiha chuckled softly. "It's _all_ written on your face."

"Why?"

The Uchiha kept quiet for a minute or two before stopping in his tracks and looked at the Hyuga. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the second heir to my father's company, the Uchiha company but," he stopped and knitted his brow a little.

The female Hyuga resembled the Hiashi too much that once in a while, he would hate her in replacement.

"My father was being betrayed. The company couldn't make it."

Hinata stared at him blankly before putting up a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. You aren't the one causing it."

Hinata nodded her head and smiled. "It's good to know that Sasuke-san is forward looking."

Indeed he was. He was definitely forward looking. He was planning his way of revenge. He wouldn't stop till he reach his goals.

"Earlier on.." The Hyuga mumbled. "You came back for me?"

"Is that something wrong?"

She shook her head and looked away. "It's just that... It makes me wonder what _are_ we?"

"What are we?" He chuckled and grabbed her wrist before pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss lasted longer than he expected. From the kiss, he could see that the Hyuga was yearning for him. He smirked within knowing that he had managed to capture the spoilt girl's heart.

"What do you think are we?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hey everyone! So I mentioned I wouldn't be returning back for a whole but apparently I wrote tr next few chapters to relief my stress from the examinations I had. Good thing! I found my stress reliever and I can too, upload it faster so you guys can enjoy reading it!

Please continue to support and review this story! upon reading those reviews received, I'm not once not smiling. Those really make my day all the time! Cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 08

"Hinata,"

The moment she entered the house, the one and only voice she always hopes not to hear was heard. She sighed softly and greeted him.

"Hai, otou-san."

"I know you have been hearing rumors nowadays out there and also in this estate. About me getting married again." Her father said sternly.

She nodded her head.

"I'll be marrying in two months time."

Hinata lifted her face and knitted her brows together. "What?"

"I'm getting married in two months time. To your new mother." He said as he extended out his hand towards the side of the room where she couldn't see from her angle.

A pink shoulder length haired lady walked out shyly and greeted her nicely. She smiled and took Hinata's father hand. Goodness, how old was she?

"She?" Hinata lifted her brows a little. "How old is she?"

The lady let go of her father's hand and made her way towards her. Hinata's eyes never left the pinknette. What was her motive? How could someone so young is willing to marry to someone who had the age of her father?

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 27 this year and I believe that it's gonna be hard—"

"You're 27?" Hinata asked. "I'm 24. And it's obvious I can't have a mother of 3 years older than me."

"Hinata." Her father stern voice was heard. She couldn't care less either.

The issue was getting ridiculous. Her father was marrying to someone 3 years older than her. Have he ever thought of what was her motive?

"What's your motive?" Hinata asked directly. She had no time to run around in circles. "What _exactly_ do you want? A million? A billion? The Hyuga estate? Or the Hyuga—"

Her left cheek was in pain the moment she realized she stopped talking was because of a tight slap from her beloved father. The one whom she loved was willing to slap her because of a woman he barely knew.

"Open your—"

Another slap.

"Keep your mouth shut. Sakura is definitely not the type of woman!" He shouted, causing some of the maid and butlers to pop their head out from rooms.

"You know nothing about her! Did you even do a research on her?!" Hinata argued with her eyes getting redder and redder every seconds passed.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! Take care of yourself before saying—"

"I'll never ever accept this woman as my mother!" Finishing her line, the female Hyuga ran out of the house, ignoring the shouts and screams she was receiving.

Hinata ran towards her sliver BMW and drove off the moment she started the engine. She had no idea where she was going or where she wanted to go. She just hoped to get far away from her house.

Obliviously, she had driven towards where the Uchiha lived. She parked along the pavement at stared at his window. The lights were still on. Instead of making her way up, she entered the small coffee shop.

_He probably thinks I'm some spoilt brat again_. She thought and sighed mutely. She simply hated it that whenever he said she was spoilt even though he said that his taste for girls now were spoilt. She just didn't like it.

The kiss they shared a week ago right after their success in 'convincing' Jiraiya to continue to invest in her father's company was a great one. She wanted more. She simply just didn't want to end it. For once in her 24 years of life, she was being kissed by someone on the lips. Being with the Uchiha, she had done many of her first times.

Having those thoughts in her mind, she had absentmindedly entered the small little shop and ordered a few cans of beer and had already finished almost four cans. She wasn't a great drinker. She got drunk at the first or second can. Right now, she was finishing her fourth. She just wanted to push the sorrow within her away. To know that the fact that even though she had helped her father in such a big way, he didn't acknowledge it and still had the cheek to bring a 27 years old mother back. What the hell was wrong with this world?

"Sasuke-san..." She mumbled, rather drunk. "No matter why I do, my dad wouldn't care..." She finished and pushed her head up from the table as she opened her eyes slowly.

A rather blur image of someone familiar was in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the image before started laughing. "And right now, I'm so crazy to even picture the one I love in front of me."

Sasuke watched the lady in front of him blabbering about how her father had mistreated her. So she was another victim, just like him. He was about to head out to meet his friend for a drink before hearing a familiar voice shouting out for a dozen of beer. He knew it was that troublesome woman.

He sighed and carried her up. "You're seriously annoying." He said.

"My love says that I'm annoying." She said and laughed loudly. "It's good." She mumbled. "At least I'm something in his point of view..."

The Uchiha looked at the Hyuga as his eyes softened. Despite the fact that her weight was acting on his arm which had already started causing the soreness to take place, he was paying attention to whatever the lady was saying. She wasn't complaining anymore. She wasn't blabbering about nonsense anymore. She was confessing. Literally confessing.

"You know.." She paused and coughed a little. "There's this guy... He kissed me... Make me fall in love.. And he didn't even do anything."

The Uchiha kept mum.

"I thought we are like girlfriend and boyfriend. But I really wonder what's in his mind.. I just hope to be able to read him one day. Maybe a minute would be enough." Though her voice and she herself was in a sober state, the Uchiha had captured every single word she said.

"You wouldn't want to." He said. "Believe me, you wouldn't want to."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello! Updated again so please please do support and review! I'm really happy to see those reviews! Cheers everyone! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Amnesia 09

Hinata sat up slowly with her eyes closed and her hand clutching onto her head. Her head was in pain and she couldn't think of anything besides where was she. The last thing she remembered last night was probably ordering 4 cans of beer.

She forced open her eyes and scanned around her surrounding. The blankets smelled differently from hers. She slowly say up slowly and winced at the pain she received from the terrible headache. Despite the fact that whatever she was seeing is blur and the light dizzy attack, she still tried to stand up.

"Oh, you're awake." The deep monotonous voice was heard when the door slide opened.

She slowly sat herself back down and shook her head a little. "I'm... Dizzy."

"No, you're Hinata."

Hinata lifted her head to look at the person who was speaking. She somehow just knew that it was the Uchiha. "No.. I mean I'm—"

"I get it. I'm just joking." He chuckled softly before taking a seat beside her and stared blankly at her.

"I drank yesterday?"

He nodded his head. "And you said all sorts of rubbish."

"I spent the entire night here?"

The Uchiha nodded his head.

"Shit..." She mumbled and sighed. "I probably gonna get killed by him."

"Why are you around my district yesterday?" Questioned the Uchiha.

Hinata closed her eyes as she tried to remember what exactly had happened yesterday. A quarrel with her dad about something. "I've a big fight with my dad." She said. "About..."

"It's okay. I don't really care about it anyway. Need anything?" He quizzed with a small smile on his face.

Hinata shook her head and smiled. "It was something big." She continued. "Ah yes," a soft sigh escaped from her mouth as she continued. "I'm going to have a 27 years old mum in two months time."

"Cool." He said. "And I already said I don't really care."

"Not cool." She replied and laughed. "Thanks for the night. I mean, you have to sleep out there on the couch."

"You don't have to. Plus I didn't really slept on the couch. I slept beside you." He replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Hinata's eyes widened a little.

Deep within, of course she was happy. Not that she had slept with him as in having sexual intercourse with him but the fact that he had said it till it was something casual face her a small sense of feeling that he was actually seeing her as, probably a partner to consider to marry. Of course she was going to be happy.

"You still have to thank me. Even though I slept beside you, I was all along sleeping on the cold hard floor."

"Okay." She nodded her head.

"Need anything?"

"Not really. I think I should be home." She said and stood up slowly. "Even though I really hate seeing that woman, I still have to go home."

"Yea, it's better that way." He said. "Who's she?"

"No idea. Probably some woman who wanted to take over the Hyuga's assets and everything." A soft sigh escaped her mouth.

"Not bother to check on her?" He quizzed as he opened the door for her.

She shook her head. "My dad slapped me for talking back to her. I wondered what would happen if I told him that I checked on her."

"I can." He said, causing her to stop walking. "I can check on her for you."

A small smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "It's okay. Thanks. It's not like my dad's going to change his mind or something."

"You don't deserve all these. The appearance of that woman simply just took everything from you." The Uchiha mumbled. The appearance of the woman was probably going to hinder him from getting what he wanted any sooner.

"Maybe I don't even belong there." Hinata mumbled and lowered her head.

"So you're trying to hint me that you belong here?" A soft chuckle was heard.

Hinata's face a little redder as she gently gave him a light push. "I didn't say that! You think too highly of yourself."

"Only when it comes to you." He smirked. "Do you need me to accompany you back?"

"It's okay," she smiled. "Plus, if my dad sees you, I'm going to be flooded with questions."

"I can reply all questions—"

Hinata stopped him from talking as she pointed towards her 10 o'clock direction. A small frown marred her beautiful face. "That pink hair lady. 27 years old who is going to marry someone who is old enough to be her father."

Sasuke followed her direction and stared at the pinknette. He was, for a moment, speechless when he realized who was going to be the next Mrs Hyuga. It was Sakura Haruno. The one who was so overly obsessed with him back then. The one who had given up almost everything for him. The one who he was once, engaged to.

"A gold digger." He said. "Definitely."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello! Okay, right now I'm here to clarify one thing. I DONT REVIEW MY OWN STORY AND DEFINITELY NOT THE ONE THAT ACTED AS A GUEST AND CONTINOUSLY REVIEW IT. Because of this issue, someone Said that I'm the one who review my own story.

first of all, I've emails sent to me for ever reviews being reviewed. So there's always a period of time when reviews just spammed in continously. It's kinda obvious the guests who reviewed my stories is just one person. I thank you for maybe.. I don't know. Trying to help me increases my numbers of reviews and make me happy to see so many reviews. I really appreciated it. but it would be good to leave just one review for every chapter.

The reason why I said this is because I want to let you guys n know that yes, all writers would love to have their stories being reviewed but I'm not that shameless to review my story. I've deleted those guested reviews.

anyway, sorry for these stuff. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and do cot incur to support it! :)

* * *

Amnesia 10

Hinata's face was dull throughout the entire wedding ceremony. She didn't speak much and the only reason why she went for the wedding ceremony was because of the small little pressure her little sister and cousin gave.

"Just go for the sake of me and neji-nii." Hanabi said.

If it wasn't for Hanabi, she would have probably stayed at home or out with her boyfriend.

"Ah Hinata, you've grown so much!"

That was what she heard most of the time during the reception. She smiled and nodded her head in respect. She wasn't really in the mood to talk or anything. After all, she was attending something she disliked.

"Hinata," her 27 years old mother called. "Are you okay? You don't look so well.."

Hinata stared at her and shrugged. "I guess? I'm not well whenever I'm not happy or whenever I'm doing something I hate."

The pinknette blinked a few times before forcing out a smile. Hinata knew that she got what she meant even though she didn't say a single thing besides, "okay, take good care of yourself."

She sighed as she watched her 27 years old mother, Sakura walked off towards the arms of her dad. They were not compatible. Not at all.

"What's with the face?"

Hinata sighed and turned around. She prepared herself to reply the questions she was going to be questioned. Instead of those old businesses man or woman, it was her boyfriend. Her eyes widened a little as she stared blankly at him.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"I guess you'll be bored so I came here to accompany you." He said offhandedly. "Plus, I would really like to meet my father-in-law."

His words made her flushed despite the fact that she was still worrying over the fact that how was she going to explain to her father. She pushed him a little only to have him grabbing into her arm and pulling her close. "Don't move around. Your dad's coming this direction."

"What?!" She whispered loudly.

"Hinata,"

"Hai!" The female Hyuga immediately turned around and faced her father.

"Who's this young man here?" He questioned sternly as he eyed the Uchiha.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke introduced himself and held the female Hyuga's hand. "I'm Hinata's boyfriend."

"I didn't hear you mentioned anything about him." Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Neither have I heard anything about you getting married." She mumbled. "We just started not too long ago."

"Sasuke.. Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Who are you?"

The questioning began which Hinata seriously hoped that everything would go on smoothly.

"I'm from the sound but I came to Konoha recently." The Uchiha lied without even blinking his eyes. "I've no intention on going back."

"Sound? I've never heard of an Uchiha being there." Hiashi interrogated.

"The Uchiha family is all over the world. I'm from Konoha but moved to the sound at the age of 5."

Sasuke was confident with his answer by the look of the bastard Hyuga's calmed face. He knew that the best chance to meet the Hiashi was his wedding ceremony. Hinata wouldn't bring him meet him.

"What do you do?"

"I'm working in a fish aquarium shop." Sasuke replied with a small smile.

"What's your highest grade of education?"

"Otou-san," Hinata sighed. "Please don't."

"It's okay," Sasuke assured her and returned back to Hiashi. "I have a degree in engineering."

"Why not pursue your career with that?"

"It's not my ambition being an engineer. I took it because my family wanted me to." The Uchiha replied and turned to Hinata. "I'm sorry Mr Hyuga. I'm spending time with Hinata now. Questions can be—"

"Hiashi-sama!"

Far from them was a woman in white running towards their direction while shouting for her groom's name. Her pink hair was flowing with the wind and Sasuke wasn't going to think that she was the prettiest woman he had ever met. Sasuke already had an impression that she was a gold digger.

"Hiashi—" she stopped in her track the moment she made an eye contact with the Uchiha. "Sama.." She finished her sentence.

"Oh, let me introduce you my wife." Hiashi smiled a little as held his wife's hand. "Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke smiled and held his hand out. "Sasuke Uchiha."

It took a few seconds for the pinknette to bring her hand out. She shook his hand and flashed a wisp of smile before apologizing and taking a leave from the scene.

"Alright Hinata, bring your boyfriend around. Don't keep him bored." Her father said before going towards his wife.

Hinata was stunned for a moment before the Uchiha snapped his fingers in front of her face. She then smiled widely and hugged him tightly. "Did you hear what my dad just said?"

"You to keep me entertained?" He raised his brow a little at her question.

"No!" She said. "He called you my boyfriend! Which means that he had accepted you!"

"Is that a piece of good news?" He chuckled softly.

"Totally! I mean.. It's really really rare to have my dad accepting guys."

"So does this means I'm not your first?" The Uchiha quizzed nonchalantly.

"Does high school count?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head.

"Okay, that's good. Just remember I'm your first. And you're my first."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

The Uchiha decided to roam around alone when his girlfriend was surrounded by many elderlies and flooding her with questions. He smirked at the thought of him getting nearer towards his goals upon knowing the fact that the bastard Hyuga had already fallen into his trap. The bastard Hyuga had allowed him to enter his daughter's life.

"Sasuke-kun," a soft voice called out for him.

He knew who it was from. He turned around while sipping his glass of champagne. "Yes?"

The pinknette looked towards the ground for a few seconds before lifting her head up to meet his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"To accompany my girlfriend." He said in a casual tone.

"Your girlfriend...?"

"Hinata. Your 24 years old daughter." He said and smirked. "Aa, I didn't expect to see you here."

She lowered her head. "Neither did I." She mumbled. "About your family..."

"Better without your presence, definitely." He said nonchalantly. "A woman who only looks after money."

"Sasuke-kun, you know that I really love you." She said as her eyes getting watery. "I really do."

"I know. And the fact that you're just right the type of woman who is able to leave a man she loved so much because of his family going bankrupt is definitely a woman I despised the most." He said offhandedly as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"I almost gave up everything for you." Sakura argued.

"Yes. Because you knew that my mother wouldn't bear to leave you alone. So what if you have nothing from your parents? You still have mine."

"Sasuke-kun, I don't—"

"Sasuke-san!"

Sakura stopped talking as she wiped away her tears immediately and put on a smile. The Uchiha smirked and held onto the Hyuga's waist the moment she was just a few centimeters away from him. "I'm sorry, I left without telling you."

"It's okay!" She smiled. "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"I'm just trying to get to know more about my future son-in-law!" Sakura beamed. "Since you're already here, I shall not bother him anymore." She waved and walked off.

Sasuke watched as the pinknette walked away with the corner of his eyes. He had never like Sakura before. Not even a second his heart jumped because of her. The fact that they were engaged was because Sakura's family were able to bring in more success and revenue to his father's company. Everything was good to everyone except for him. He was forced to be engaged to her. Technically, he was suffering. Sakura Haruno was no one he loved.

The fact that right after his family went bankrupt and his mother begged Sakura to help them which in return she didn't only make him rage. His mother threw away all pride and begged her for help. She didn't do a single thing. She didn't even ask for her dad for help. She had caused his mother to be embarrassed. And claimed the one who loved him so deeply did nothing to help them.

"Sasuke-san, would it be nice if we had a quiet wedding?"

"You're already throwing yourself to me?" He chuckled and held her hand. "Yes, I would love to have a quiet wedding."

"Yes." She nodded. "No one. Just us. Me in white and you in black. Walking down the aisle."

"Yea, that's perfect." He said.

At that moment, his goals wasn't the same anymore. He wanted Sakura and the Hiashi to be pulled down together.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: sup everyone! I'm really happy to receive reviews telling me that they believe I'm not the one who reviewed my own story! I'm seriously happy to know that and to receive PMs telling me that "I know you're not the type who would review your own story." only make me even more grateful to you guys!

Enjoy reading and do continue to support! cheers everyone!

* * *

Amnesia 11

"Sasuke-san," the Hyuga hugged onto his arms and smiled. "When you're around the table, watch your words okay?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Don't worry, I know what to do and what to say."

Hinata knew that she couldn't be any more blessed besides having the Uchiha by her side every now and then. Even if she had to be sued again or put into the police station again, she wouldn't mind. The Uchiha was part of her life for now.

"Hinata-sama," one of the butler greeted and guided her towards the dinning table. "Hiashi-sama has been waiting for you two."

Hinata nodded her head with a smile as she opened the door. Eyes were all on the both of them. It was pretty awkward for the first few seconds.

"Hinata-ne!" Hanabi greeted cheerfully as she pulled out the chair.

"Thanks Hanabi." Hinata patted her little sister's head before sitting down and signaling her boyfriend to sit beside her. "Otou-san."

"Uhm." He placed the newspaper down and stared at the both of them with tired eyes. "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the Hyuga head before turning his direction towards the pinknette sitting beside him. Her eyes were hung low from the moment he entered. "Hai."

"I hope these dishes would suit your taste." He said as he grabbed the chopstick.

Everyone besides the Uchiha started their 'greeting' before having their meal. He wasn't really in the mood to eat though he knew he had to.

"You're my sister's boyfriend?" A younger version on Hinata narrowed her eyes as she eyed him. "I'm Hanabi, Hinata's sister."

"Yes I am, Hanabi."

"I'm really really surprise that with my sister's standard is able to get such a handsome looking person like you." Hanabi said and laughed.

"Hanabi!" Hinata frowned, causing her cousin to laugh as well.

Was their table always this happy? He remembered his was even more cheerful. The entire atmosphere back then was the one every family wanted. No quarrels and fight. Full of laughters and joy. It was all because of the two shitty people.

"What's are you thinking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to look at Hiashi and shook his head. "Nothing much. Just wondering will you let me marry your daughter."

The table went silence. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him including Sakura. Hinata stopped eating and secretly tugged onto his pants under the table.

"Marrying my daughter?" Hiashi questioned. "A person who works at the fish aquarium wants to enter the Hyuga family?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You wouldn't know. Sometimes, con artistes works at fast food restaurant."

"You said you're from the sound." Hiashi said as he placed his chopsticks down. "Since 5?"

"Yes."

"Where are your parents?"

Sasuke could only feel the hatred for the Hyugas grew within him. "Oh, they are back at Sound. I came here to find a job."

"Do you have any siblings?"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

Hiashi's suspicion over his daughter's boyfriend could only grew at the rate of him answering his questions with every answers from him matched the person he thought he was going to be. He wasn't going to simply stood up to him and asked him who he really was. If the Uchiha was going planning something then he and his family would be in danger.

It was silent once again. No one talked for the next minute. Hinata wanted to break the silence but her dad broke it first. "Come to work at the Hyuga's company next Monday. Prove to me you're worthy."

Sasuke smiled and accepted the offer without hesitation. Hiashi was falling deeper into his trap.

* * *

"Hinata," the door opened as the voice lingered into the room. Sasuke sat up from Hinata's bed and walked towards the door only to see the pinknette at the door.

"Why are you in Hinata's room?" She quizzed the moment she saw him.

"I'm her boyfriend. Why can't I be in her room?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly and scanned around. "She's not in?"

"She went down to talk to her dad." Sasuke said and walked towards the mini couch.

The pink head slowly closed the door and looked at him. "Sasuke-kun," she called she made her way up towards him. "I know it's been hard on you for the past one year."

Sasuke didn't say a single thing besides playing with his smartphone. He knew the pinknette would probably make use of the time when Hinata wasn't around to try to hypnotize him that she was at no fault.

"And I know that my feelings for you is still here." She said softly as she moved a little closer towards him.

Sasuke placed his phone away and stared at her. "What's your intention?"

"Wait for me." Sakura said as she grabbed onto his arm. "I swear we will be happy forever."

Sasuke smirked and pushed her hands off. "So you're intending to betray the Hyugas?"

"I love you and I want to be with you."

Sasuke laughed. "Says the one who abandoned someone she loves so deeply when he was broke."

"Sasuke-kun, you know I don't mean it back—"

"I've a girlfriend. She's your 24 years old daughter and I seriously hate those who tries to snatch someone's love one away. I despise them." He emphasized on his words and turned his back to face her. "I'm going off. Tell Hinata that for me."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she hugged him from the back. "I never forget the engagement we had back then. I never forget the times where we went to the park for a date. I have never forget those times before."

Sasuke sighed as he tried to move away from her. "Stop it."

"I really love you. I really do!"

He could feel that the back of his shirt was getting wet. He sighed again and pushed her away. "I won't and I'll never be together with you. The one who is in my mind is Hinata, your daughter."

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Her tears were streaming down her cheeks. "She's not my daughter!"

"She is, Mrs Hyuga."

Hinata exited her father's study room and heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed that everything was going smoothly for her. Her father seemed to be willing to accept her boyfriend and had finally acknowledged the fact that she had helped the company to pass through that big obstacles a few months back.

She smiled as she headed back to her room. She couldn't wait to tell the news to the one she loved so deeply.

"And I know that my feelings for you is still here."

She stopped in her tracks the moment she heard a familiar voice in her room. Her boyfriend was in the room waiting for her and the fact that it was a woman's voice that said those words made her worried. She took a few steps forward and stood outside the room, listening towards their conversation through the small little opening of the door. It was Sakura's.

"I never forget the engagement we had back then. I never forget the times where we went to the park for a date. I have never forget those times before."

Hinata covered her mouth when she heard the Sakura saying that. What exactly was going on? Engagement? The Uchiha had an engagement before he met her?

She immediately ran towards the washroom near her room. She leaned against the door and stared into space as she gave a serious thought about what was going on.

Engagement. Those times they had. Back during the wedding they seemed like they were strangers. They greeted each other like strangers. Why did Sasuke act like as if he had never met her before when they had an engagement? How could Sakura get married to her father when she had an engagement going on with the Uchiha?

She bit her bottom lip and knocked her head lightly against the door. If she continued, her head gonna explode. She stopped her train of thoughts as she washed her face and exited the washroom. The moment she stepped out, she was face to face with Sakura.

"Hinata." she smiled.

"You cried?" Hinata asked casually to prevent suspicion from occurring.

"No. I'm just a little tired today." She smiled.

Hinata nodded her head and moved away to allow her to enter. She watched as she entered the washroom before heading back to her room.

"Oh, took you long enough."

"Long talk." She lied. "You're here all along playing with your phone?"

"Yes." The Uchiha replied. She knew he lied but she didn't expose him.

Just when she thought she had everything on earth. Just when she thought she was going to be forever happy. Just when she thought everything was going on perfectly for her, this shit happened.

"Sasuke-san," she mumbled. "Let's push back our marriage plans, okay?"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hey! been writing quite a number of chapters and as well as a new story for my fav OTP! Not really sure will the plot or so work out but it's worth the try! Do view my latest story about Sasuhina (might upload it later or perhaps tomorrow) and do review about it!

And of course, do continue to support this story and do review about it' enjoy and cheers eveyone!

* * *

Amnesia 12

Sasuke watched as the blue head talked to the fishes in the tank. The corner of his lips curved into a small smile as he shook his head and returned back to his work. Over a year of him using her, he had realized that he had many times thought of things he shouldn't be thinking of.

Like when the moment she woke up in his place with her hair all over the place and with a face so dull, he still found her appealing to her. Perhaps it was because of the lie he wanted to transfer to everyone had caused him to lie to himself that he had fallen for the Hyuga. He took notice for that. However, things just happened too many times.

"Sasuke-san," the Hyuga ran towards him with a tortoise in her hand. "Shall we adopt him as our pet?"

"Why tortoise when there's so many others?" He quizzed.

"Maybe we shall name him... Nasu?" She ignored his questions and beamed with the name she had came up with.

"Yea, that's cute." He nodded his head and leaned in a little to look at the tortoise.

The Uchiha had yet to propose to the Hyuga after that fact that she told him to push back their marriage plans. Honestly, he was shock when she said that. She was always the one so yearning for him. Just what had happened to her for her to say those words?

"Hinata, are you going anywhere later?"

She nodded her head. "Yea, I'm getting some groceries for our dinner tonight."

And the fact that about a month ago he and the Hyuga had moved into a new apartment made him fell a little deeper for her. Irony wasn't it? Says the one who wanted Hiashi to fall deeper into his trap and yet, he was falling deeper into his daughter's trap.

"Alright, I shall see you back in the apartment then." Sasuke said, smiling a little.

"Ah, such sweet couple." The owner of the shop laughed loudly as he stood at the corner, watching the two of them acting in a lovey dovey way.

"Okay, see you later." She waved to him and the shop owner before taking a leave.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Just as he was about to close the door, his soon to be (or is it?) mother-in-law appeared in front of him. "Hi." She greeted.

Sasuke put on a pair of sandals before going out of the apartment. There was no reason for him to invite her in. God knows what she would do.

"Hi." He greeted back while leaning against the door.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Where's Hinata? Is she fine too?" Sakura quizzed with a small smile on her face. "Her dad misses her a lot."

"Hn."

"Are you doing good?" She asked with concern and Sasuke could sense that.

"Better when I'm away from you." He causally said and yawned a little. "Hinata's coming back soon. I need to go."

"Sasuke!" She called. She had dropped the honorifics. "Will you be back with me if I leave the Hyuga's household now?"

The exact same question she asked four months ago in the Hyuga's estate.

Sasuke turned to look at her and smirked. "No." He replied without hesitation. "There's no way I'm going back with you."

"Why...?"

"Because right now, Hinata's the only one who is in my mind." He replied and smirked upon seeing her reaction.

She took a few steps forward till he was just a few centimeters away from her. She leaned in quick, kissing him on her lips for a few seconds before pulling away. "You remember this? Our first kiss?"

Their first kiss was forced. He had to please her in order to have a good relationship so that both companies would work together. It wasn't really a good memory.

"No." He said. "I don't remember a single thing I did with you. I don't remember there's an us or there's an engagement. The only thing I remember is you are one of those who watches our family drowning and yet, pulling the ladder far away from us." He said as he glared straight into her eyes.

"Sasuke," she choked. "I really—"

"I've to clean the kitchen." He said and entered his apartment.

"Do you really think that Hiashi doesn't know what you're trying to do?!"

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her.

"Do you think that Hiashi doesn't know who you are?!" Sakura shouted.

He knew. He knew that the Hiashi was suspecting him all along and he knew that the only reason why he was called to work in the Hyuga's company was because the Hiashi wanted to see what he was going to do.

And knowing that, he of course would be more on guard.

"I know." He replied nonchalantly.

"Then why—"

"I know what I'm doing. He's suspecting me. That's all." He replied. "He has no evidence yet. And even if he has it, there's always a way out. Ex specially when his daughter is deeply in love with me." Sasuke said.

Hinata watched the entire scene from afar. A kiss from her 'mother' and yet her boyfriend did not even repel from it. What exactly was going on? The previous case was about four months ago and she had finally decided to push it aside. Yet, this thing had occurred again.

She waited till Sasuke went back into the house and leaving Sakura alone outside for a few minutes before she too, went off.

She dropped the groceries at the door step and sighed before heading towards the nearest bus stop. She boarded an unknown bus and throughout the entire bus trip, there wasn't a time she didn't stop thinking about the times they had over the past one year. Their road just got a little bumpy these days.

Her phone rang. She pulled it out and the moment she saw the caller ID, she sighed. It was none other than her boyfriend. She hesitantly picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" He sounded rather worriedly. A smile adorned her face upon hearing his voice.

"Sasuke-san," she mumbled. "I'm going to ask you questions. You just have to reply a yes or no."

"What?"

"Just do as I say." She said and took a deep breath in before continuing. "Do you know Sakura Haruno before you met her on my father's wedding ceremony?"

A moment of silence before a word 'yes' was answered.

"You guys known each other for quite a long while?"

"Yes."

Hinata nodded her head. "You guys... You guys are engaged."

"Is that a question?" He asked over the phone.

"Yes."

"Yes." He replied.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip to prevent cries being heard by him. She ended the call immediately. He called her for five times right after that but she rejected all calls. She wasn't in the mood to talk or to hear any explanations. She needed to calm herself down.

Why did Sakura marry her father when she was engaged to the Uchiha. Why did they act like they were strangers? The day on the wedding and the day where Sasuke was invited to her hose for dinner. What was on Sakura's mind?

She knew she didn't have the courage to tell the news to her father. After all, he was of an old age and it wouldn't be pleasant to be killed by an heart attack by a news from her daughter.

"Hinata?"

She lifted her head a little and smiled the moment she saw the heir to the Uzumaki's company. It took her a while to recognize who he was before smiling and wiping her tears away. "Hi."

"It's been so long since I've seen you. You totall changed into another person!"

Their last meeting was 10 years back where both of them were merely just high school students going to same classes. He made friends with her and dragged her into the group. She wasn't lonely anymore. And perhaps because of that, she had fallen in love with him back then.

"Yea, it's been really long."

"You cried?"

Hinata shook her head. "Just a little tired. What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?"

"I love bus rides." He grinned.

"Yea, they are good." Hinata laughed softly. "They are really good."

It was awkward silence between them. After a few minutes, the loud blonde decided to break the awkwardness.

"Here," he pulled out his mobile phone and passed it to her. "Your number?"

Hinata tilted her head, askew. "Why?"

"If there's anything you need, you can call me. And it's pretty obvious you're not just tired." He said, looking away. "Or maybe it's because of your stubborn attitude again?" He chuckled, an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Ah," she nodded her head and took the phone from him. She keyed in her number and smiled. "Here. Not that. Just tired."

"I heard that you and Sasuke are together. I didn't really hear it. I'm mean I saw you guys together." Naruto mumbled. "Is this the reason why?"

It took Hinata a few minutes to reply that question. "I just feel like I'm a complete idiot. Being push around everyone and being so oblivious about what was going on."

Upon realizing that her ex crush also her ex boyfriend knew the Uchiha, she was perplexed. Sasuke said he was in sound ever since 5. Unless Naruto had been to sound but he had never heard if it before. "Is there something big going on between you and him?" He asked politely.

"How do you know Sasuke-san?"

"We are friends since young." He replied. "We always play together. We even went to the same college and elementary school."

Hinata knitted her brows together and looked at him. "You guys went to the same college in Konoha?"

"Yes. He's the captain of the basketball team which made him so popular among girls back then." Naruto chuckled.

_"The Uchiha family is all over the world. I'm from Konoha but moved to the sound at the age of 5."_

The Uchiha's words lingered in her mind. What was going on?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello! How have you guys been? Just finished my three major exams and currently taking a short break before returning back to studies again. Thanks for all the support and do continue to review! Reviews make my day! And recently, I've been hesitating to continue this story due to lack of ideas... Please help me and give me opinions on the plot!

cheers everyone!

* * *

Amnesia 13

"Otou-san," Hinata greeted as she entered his room only to find one one beside her.

She scanned around the room and closed the door before making her way towards his table which was filled with documents and more documents. "He's not home...?" She hesitantly changed her sentence into a question.

"What's with him nowadays?" Hinata questioned herself about her once so tidy freak father.

She sighed and obliviously had already started helping him to organize those documents. Ten minutes passed and she realized perhaps what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't have decided to help her father to clear his table. She would probably get a scolding from him and if she didn't decide to help as be a busybody, she wouldn't have discover something she didn't and shouldn't be knowing.

It was her father's illegals doings. He had cheated many other companies. Then as she continued to think about how come there was a period of time where the Hyuga's company just simply had the capital to build another resort, she realized that her father took the money to build up the Hyuga's company.

She slowly sat herself down on his chair and stared at the document. What exactly was going on...? Why? Why was her father like this? She swallowed hard and continued to look through the document, only to find even more of his wrong doings.

Then, something caught her eyes.

The Uchiha's company.

It was under the list of those that had invested and became bankrupt because of whatever her father had done. Uchiha's company.

"Sasuke Uchiha...?" She questioned herself while leaning back against the chair.

Naruto said that he and Sasuke went to the same elementary school. Sakura was engaged to him. He didn't move to sound at 5. He was all along in Konoha. He watched her father bare handedly brought his family down.

"What is all this...?"

Now that the picture was a clear one, she knew that there wasn't love between she and the Uchiha. It was merely just her imagining things. It was merely just a one sided love.

She grabbed the document and exited the room secretly. She needed the document to file a report. Yet, she knew she would be hesitating to do that. She just needed more time.

Neither did she know that Sakura was watching the entire scene from a corner.

Hinata stood in front of their love nest as she slowly brought her hand up to knock on the door. It opened right after a few seconds with the Uchiha staring blankly at her.

"Where have you been? It's been two days." He said. "Do you know how worried—"

"Stop it." Hinata mumbled, barely audible.

"What?"

"I said stop it." She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "Stop all of this."

"What do—"

"You are all along in Konoha. You are engaged to Sakura. My father took everything from you and you wanted revenge, right?" The moment she finished her sentence, she was already tearing up pretty badly. "And then you decide to use me to get your goals, right?"

The Uchiha kept mum.

"Say something!" She screamed.

A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he watched the Hyuga bawling her eyes out. Yes, he was using her to get to his goals. That was the fact. However, right now, there was another thing that was always in his mind. That he had already fallen into his enemy's daughter trap and that was pretty bad.

She was the one that was always appearing in his mind all day. She was the one that caused him to smile randomly at times. She was the one that actually light up his life.

"Yes." He said. "Everything's true."

"And you decided to," she sobbed and choked on her words. "To take advantage of me.. Why?!" She screamed. "You make me fall so deeply for you." She mumbled and sat down on the floor, hugging her knees to cover her face. "Why...?"

The Uchiha's heart was aching. He sighed and bent down, grabbing onto her wrist and pulled it away from her face. "Look at me."

"I don't want to!" She shouted and broke free from his grasp before running out of the apartment.

The Uchiha knew that he needed to give some alone time for the Hyuga. He cursed and leaned against the door. _Love is seriously a killer. _He thought to himself.

And the fact that he had made that decision to leave her alone for the time being had made him regretted for his entire life.

"Sasuke!"

He winced a little. "You're shouting into my ears dobe."

"Hinata's met an accident!" Naruto shouted through the phone. "I'm in the ambulance with her now. Meet us at the Konoha hospital!"

Sasuke dropped his phone. Why was all these things happening at the moment he almost had decided to put everything down and spent the rest of his days with the one he love?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hey! I apologized for not updating for quite a while! Busy with my examinations! And I really like to thank all of those who have been reviewing and supporting this fic! I really appreciate it! So now a new chapter and hope you guys will like it! Cheers'

* * *

Amnesia 13

Naruto stood up immediately the moment he saw the Uchiha running towards his direction.

"Where's she?"

What exactly had happened between those two? They were good a month ago. He sometimes would brag about her to him. They seemed so happy.

"She met an accident. She just ran across the street and I couldn't save her in time." Naruto said, sighing softly as he took a few glances at the operation room. "Don't worry, she will be fine."

The Uchiha nodded his head.

The doctor came out after a few hours. He took off his mask and looked at the both of them.

"Are you guys the family of the female?"

"I'm her boyfriend. He's my friend." Sasuke said. "How is she?"

"The operation was successful. She should be fine but she needs lots of rest. She will be transferred to the ward." The doctor finished and smiled before walking off.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled as he sat down on the chair, heaving a sigh of relief. "Where's the driver?"

"He called for the ambulance and had already report himself to the police station." Naruto explained. "Don't worry, it's not a hit and run."

The Uchiha nodded his head and stood up. "Thanks for being there."

"What happened?" The loud blonde finally plucked up his courage to ask the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Hinata on the bus the day before yesterday. She was crying." Naruto said.

"Nothing much." He said before making his way towards the patients ward.

Things just got better. Even though the fact that he was really getting towards his goals, he had sometimes thought of giving everything up and just be by the side of the one he loved. Things seriously just gotten better.

Then she found out that he was engaged to Sakura. She found out that he wasn't really from the sound and had never even step into the sound before. She had found out that it was her family that had caused his misery. She had found out that she was being used.

Sasuke didn't deny that he was using the Hyuga. He simply wondered how did she even find out.

"Sakura..." He cursed softly. She was probably there when Sakura was at the door.

Hinata opened her eyes and closed it immediately when the light shone straight into her eyes. She rose up slowly to a sitting position as she looked around the surrounding. It was her habit. There was no bed beside hers so she assumed she was in the private ward.

She then turned to look at the person beside her. He was sleeping with his head facing the ground so she couldn't really see who he was. He seemed like someone she was close to. After all, he was holding onto her hand. She gently slid her hand out from his and exited the ward.

Everyone outside the ward was busy. There were patients but she seemed to be the one with the most injury. Her hand was in a cast. Her head was bandaged up. She was wincing a little as she walked. Why was she in the hospital?

"Hinata?" A pink haired lady came up to her and held her hand. "Why are you out of your ward?!"

Hinata narrowed her eyes and blinked deliberately slow as she studied the stranger. "Who—"

"Hinata?"

Hinata eyes glowed the moment she saw the person who popped out from the back of the pink haired stranger. "Naruto!" She sang and moved towards him, hugging onto his arms. "Where have you been?"

"What?" Naruto flashed a confused look towards Sakura only to receive a shrug.

"Hinata, lets go back to your room."

"No." She protested and hugged the arms of the blonde even tighter.

"Take care of her. I'll go settle her hospital fees." Sakura said and walked off.

"Hinata!"

Naruto lifted his head from Hinata and stared at the Uchiha. He grunted softly before walking towards their direction. Naruto was expecting her to let go of him but however, she hugged onto him closer and flinched away when the Uchiha was close. "Who are you?"

The question coming from the Hyuga left the two best friend in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello! Been busy with my revision for my exams! Hope you guys won't be disappointed about me not being able to update my story within short period of time! I apologize for that! And hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Do continue to support and review it! Cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 15

"Sasuke," Naruto closed the door while looking at the currently asleep Hinata. "She can't go home."

Sasuke cocked his brows and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Before the accident, she called me." He said. "She had a document with her. I can't confirm what it was but I know it is very important."

"What did she say through the phone?" The Uchiha questioned.

"She said she found a document in her father's study room. It was something related to him and she said she didn't know how to handle it."

The Uchiha took a deep breath in and turned his attention on the Hyuga. "Then where is the document now? And why is it so important?"

"Hiashi probably knew that the document is missing by now. And to know that his daughter has the document in her hands, he will do anything to retrieve it."

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked again.

When Sasuke heard that, he knew that the document found by Hinata on her father's desk was definitely someone's doing. Upon knowing that the Hiashi was a careful person, he definitely wouldn't leave important document on his desk and leaving it unattended.

"It's with her. Take her away from the hospital now. Move back to your apartment. Her father wouldn't be able to do anything." Naruto said as he looked out of the mini window on the door. "Don't let Sakura stop you."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Naruto, stop Sakura from coming from this direction. I need to collect her belongings."

"Yes."

He got to find out what was the motive of that person who "planted" that shit. And who exactly was it. Though he already had someone in mind.

* * *

Hinata sat up immediately upon waking up to a place she wasn't familiar with. She scanned around the room. It was lovely. But she wanted to go home. She wanted to go back to her father. She wanted to be at Naruto's side.

The door slid opened. Her smile dropped instantly when she realized the person wasn't Naruto.

"You're awake."

"Where's Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke frowned at the mention of his name. He wasn't please by the tone she was using. It was as if she and Naruto were so close. "He's not here. Need anything?"

"I want to find Naruto."

"Hinata, do you remember me?" The Uchiha walked towards her as he quizzed.

She shook her head. "I don't. Stay away from me."

Her words made his heart ached.

The next few hours wasn't a good one. Everything was chaotic. She was trying to escape. She wanted to go home. He knew she couldn't. The room was in a mess. Photographs were everywhere. Broken glasses were everywhere. Cuts were on her palms as well as her sole.

"You can't. You will be in danger. I beg you, calm down and stay here." He said, hugging her tighter.

She stopped struggling but her tears didn't. "Then," she sobbed. "I beg you. Let me go. Stay away from me."

Sasuke slowly let his hand dropped back to his side as he looked at the back of the lady he loved so much. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. "Get your memory back. You have to remember what is in the document. You have to get it all back. I know it's hard. But it's even harder for me to watch you in pain everyday."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hey everyone! Sorry, been busy with my examinations! This Friday marks the last day of my exams! Really happy about it! Tried my best to write a new chapter for you guys and here you go! Do enjoy and continue supporting and remember to review!

cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 16

"The document isn't with her. It's not in her belongings." Sasuke said in a tone whereby it seemed that it wasn't something big.

Naruto nodded his head and looked at the Uchiha. "Aren't you worried about it?"

"Of course I am."

"How is she now?" Naruto quizzed.

"I guess she's getting better. Though she's still cold towards me." Sasuke sighed softly.

"I asked the doctors. They said memory lost is a common thing. It should be that her current memory is back to the days where I'm dating her." Naruto said in a tired voice.

"You dated her before?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto looked away and nodded his head slowly. "Yea. We were only 17. We broke up eight months later."

"Why?"

Naruto chuckled. "We realized that we both aren't suitable for each other."

The sound of the door sliding close was heard as the two friends turned their direction towards the room where Hinata was at. She walked towards them slowly with the wall as her support. A small smile adorned her face.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted. "Maybe that's why she's like a teen." He mumbled.

"Good morning." She greeted back and sat beside Naruto. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much." Naruto grinned.

"Remember anything?" Sasuke asked as he made his way towards the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Sure." The Hyuga smiled. "I remember..." She paused and looked up for a few seconds before returning her gaze back to the Uchiha. "You."

Sasuke stopped the pouring of tea as he stared at the Hyuga. A small smile appeared on his face. "Really?"

"I scanned through those photos. You work in an aquarium shop.. We met each... We met each other..." She grunted softly as the pain started taking a toll on her.

"It's okay." Sasuke said, placing the cup in front of her. "Stop thinking. Just drink your tea."

"Naruto-kun and I..." She lowered her head. "Broke up, right?"

"Well, that was like a 7 or 8 years ago!" Naruto chuckled.

"Are you sad?"

Naruto cursed mentally and looked at the Hyuga with a grin on his face. "For the first few weeks, I am."

Then she smiled. "It's good to hear then.."

"Anyway, what else have you remember?" Sasuke added in. Slightly annoyed with where the conversation was heading to.

She sipped her tea. "Nothing. How did I meet with an accident?"

Both of them didn't say anything. It wasn't till the question was being asked again and the Uchiha simply just smiled and replied, "it was an accident."

"It was faint..." She said, closing her eyes as she pulled up one of her hands to her head. "The car honk and..."

Sasuke knew that the current Hinata had yet to remember whatever he had done. It was good. Fate pulled them apart and right now, it had decided to put them back together again. He knew it wasn't going to last long. Not when the Hyuga was always trying hard to get her memory back. For once, he was simply just hoping that things would stay like this.

Breakfast every morning. A short date out together almost every day. It was nice. It was perfect. Her laughters, her giggles, her usual blushing and her usual frowning. He just hoped that things would stay like this forever. He wasn't going to ask for more. He was thankful for all these.

* * *

"Sasuke-san!"

He smiled as the first thing he heard when he reached home was her voice. "Yes?"

"I remember something!" She beamed.

The Uchiha wasn't happy. "What is it?"

"I have something important with me when the accident happened. A document! I passed it to someone..." She said, barely audible as she continued to think. "I can't remember who I passed it to."

He was glad that she didn't remember the part where she was bawling her eyes out while he confessed everything.

"Hinata," he signaled her to sit beside him. "Have you ever thought of not going back to the past?"

Hinata looked at him and shook her head. "No. I want to remember everything."

"What if those memories aren't that pleasant?" He asked as he held tightly onto her hand.

"At least I'm able to know who is the bad person and who is the good person." She laughed. "And I can go back to my family too."

"Hinata," he called her name again. This time round it was slow. "Do you think we could just put everything down and go to somewhere quiet, somewhere where no one knows us?"

"Where we could just live off a really simply life and get married, have kids and watch them grow up?" He finished his sentence with a wisp of smile even though he knew that her answer wouldn't be much of his liking.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello everybody! My exams are over and I'm so so so happy. Like really happy and overly happy and so on. Anyway, so here's a new chapter for you guys! Earlier on today after my exams, my friend showed me a scene on Nejihina (Hinata's blind and Neji helped with the tea pot). IT WAS SO SAD AND IT MADE MY HEART CRINGED. Why didn't Neji reply to her when she asked "is anyone here?"

I'm slightly a Nejihina fan now. I mean... In Naruto SD, Neji has a reading crush on Hinata and it was so cute! But my love for Sasuhina will never change! Enjoy reading this chapter and do continue to review and support!

cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 17

Sasuke opened his left eyes forcefully as he randomly searched for the clock with one of his hands. It was kinda shocking to know that he woke up before the alarm rang. Or perhaps he had already missed the alarm.

Once he got the clock, he slowly rose to a sitting position with his eyes closed and absentmindedly fiddling with the clock as if it was spoilt. It took a while for him to realize that he was half awake.

He sighed at the sight of the clock saying 10.37 in the morning. It was a Sunday. He and his lovely girlfriend didn't have to return back to that bloody company.

"Hinata...?" He called softly, expecting a reply.

He was half asleep.

He stood up slowly and headed towards the kitchen and noticed the blue head having her breakfast while listening to the radio.

"What, no breakfast for me?" Sasuke whined.

Hinata laughed. "I'll prepare for you now."

"It's okay, I'm good." He said. "How's your sleep?"

"Pretty good. But I had a nightmare." She said casually as she sipped her orange juice. "That someone is going to take everything away from me."

Sasuke flinched a little at her words. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let that happen."

She smiled and nodded her head. "If only I could remember those memories we had together back then."

Sasuke merely smiled. Of course the Uchiha didn't want her to remember everything. Just the good memories would be good. But the fact that she was trying _so_ hard everyday to retrieve those memory back just made him feel even more uneasy every single day.

She was part of his life now. He just hoped that everything would stay this way. No change, no past memory.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha. My boyfriend. Met 2 years back." She smiled as she touched the photograph. "You're really handsome."

She giggled to herself. "I wonder will I ever be able to remember all those times we had together."

She then flipped the pages and looked through the pictures. It was seriously good to have a habit of keeping scrapbooks which was full on memories.

"Ten-ten...?" She questioned herself as she looked at the bun up female. "My best friend. My soul mate. My sister." She laughed a little at the sight of the picture of them blowing balloons. "Ten-ten."

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned and threw the book aside before running towards the loud blonde and stared at the bags that he was holding onto. "What did you buy?"

"Let's make sushi tonight?"

The Hyuga nodded her head excitedly and helped him with the groceries. "Anyway, do you know Ten-ten?"

"Speaking of which, it has been long since she visited you." Naruto tapped his chin as he spoke. "She's your best friend, anyway."

"Why didn't she visit me?" Hinata asked. "Did we both have a fight?"

"I don't think so." Naruto said. "Do you want to visit her?"

Hinata let out a soft humming sound before nodding her head. "Yea, sure."

"Do you know where she lives?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know what's her number?"

Hinata shrugged.

Naruto sighed. After a few moments of serious thinking, Naruto grinned pulled out his phone. "Neji knows everything about her."

"What's with the sudden visit?" Ten-ten questioned as she served everyone tea before taking a seat beside the male Hyuga.

"Yea, I've yet to ask that question too." Neji said.

"Hinata said she feel like visiting you. Why didn't you visit her when she was in the hospital or when she was resting at home?" Naruto questioned.

Ten-ten looked at Hinata and back to Neji. It seemed as if the couple had shared some telepathy communication where Neji simply just requested Naruto to wait in some room on the second level because they needed a private talk.

"Fine." Naruto pouted and made his way up.

Seeing that Naruto was gone, ten-ten looked at Hinata and out of a sudden, tears were forming.

"Why are you crying?" Hinata asked. "Don't cry!"

The brunette looked up and blinked a few times before standing up and made her way towards the cabinet. She opened it and pulled out a document file.

"You passed this to me before your accident." She said and opened it up. "I read through it. I'm not a hundred percent sure what does all these means but one thing I know is that with this, your father can be ended up in jail."

Neji knitted his brow and took the file from her. "Hinata, where do you get this from?"

"I... I..." She lowered her head. "I can't remember..."

"You called me not to look for you no matter what happened. That's why I didn't visit you even though I wanted to." Ten-ten said with an apologetic tone despite the fact that it wasn't her fault.

I passed it to ten-ten. A file. Before the accident? Why..? Why didn't I pass it to Sasuke-san?

"Can I come down now?!" The voice of the loud blonde was heard, causing everyone to jump a little.

Hinata shook her head. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Still can't remember anything?" The loud blonde quizzed as he looked at the rear mirror. "Don't take it too hard on yourself."

She nodded her head. "Right now, I want to go back home and prepare sushi for Sasuke-san and you."

Back to when she was at her best friend's house. She was trying hard to think when the voice of Naruto's was heard. It was loud. And perhaps it was heaven that wanted her to remember everything. It was heaven that wanted her to stop being so oblivious about every single thing. His loud voice had brought her back to the day where the accident happened.

Everything happened simply just to fast. She was running. She was knocked down by a silver car. Why was she running? She ran out of their love nest and towards the road where the accident took place. Why did she do that?

It was that particular moment when a sudden honk was heard and everything simply just rushed back to her mind.

The Uchiha was a bastard. He made used of her. He took advantage of her. He made her fall in love simply just to get to his goals. To bring her entire family down. The Uchiha had an engagement with her 27 years old mother and her father was oblivious to it. He could probably die of heart attack if he found it out.

There was no love between them. It was just simply a one sided love and a revenge plan.

"I hope Sasuke-san will enjoy the sushi." She said, smiling to herself.

Now, she knew what she wanted. The document was in her back. The 'should she put her father in jail' plan was pushed back. Right now, what she wanted was to let the Uchiha live a life everyone in the world wouldn't want to. She wanted the Uchiha to lose everything, every single thing he had and had entirely no purpose in life. She wanted him dead, mentally _and_ emotionally.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: heylo! A short chapter but hope you guys will like it! do continue to support and review! And this story is coming to an end soon (I guess.) but I'm currently writing a new story!

cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 18

Hinata smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had never really put on makeup. And for once her best friend finally had decided to help her out with impressing her boyfriend. Honestly, that wasn't the main thing. She wanted the Uchiha to yearn for her. She wanted to be the Uchiha's weakness.

"Don't worry, he will be impressed." Naruto said as he smiled widely while looking at the Hyuga. "You're really beautiful."

Hinata nodded her head in word of thanks. "I really hope he will be."

"When is he coming to pick you up?" Ten-ten asked as she tidied the dressing table up.

Hinata looked at the clock and shrugged. "I guess he's going to come—"

The door opened from the first level. Without looking, everyone knew it was the Uchiha as he was the only one that would fiddle with the lock for a much longer time compare to everyone in the room. Hinata smiled and stood up.

"Speak of the devil. Enjoy your date!" Ten-ten whispered loudly. "If you need anything, just give us a call."

Hinata nodded her head. "Thank you."

Sasuke threw his working bag on the couch and stretched himself a little. Just when he was about to make his way to the kitchen to fix himself some food to fill himself, a beautiful lady walked down the stairs like as if she was the princess awaiting for the prince to lead her for a dance.

"Sasuke-san?"

He eyed the lady as she slowly made her way up to him. The Hyuga was different. The Hyuga was seriously beautiful.

"Aren't we going to catch a movie together?" Her angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He mentally cursed himself knowing that he had totally forgot about the date they were going to have.

"Yea, lets get going then."

The date went well. It wasn't just a simple date where couples watched their movie and had their lunch together. Theirs were much more special. Theirs held onto a much more deeper meaning. Maybe to Hinata, it was just a simple one day date. However, the Uchiha didn't look at it this way.

They rarely had dates. They would probably spend their day at home, watching soap operas or spending their own time in their own room. Even though they were together for nearly 3 years, none of them had willing to bring up the issue about moving onto the next level for their relationship.

The Uchiha knew that he wanted to. At the same time, he knew that the Hyuga didn't want to.

"So, how's the movie earlier on?"

Hinata laughed and shrugged. "It's good. But I really hate it when the guy is using the girl."

Sasuke flinched a little at her words. He then chuckled softly and asked, "what if your boyfriend is someone like the main lead in the movie?"

Hinata turned to look at him. She then smiled and shook her head. "I don't think he will be like this."

Sasuke nodded his head. "At least the guy in the end truly fell for the girl."

"That's like in the movie." She said. "Movies are just simply movies. Reality is reality."

The Uchiha knew that Hinata didn't want to move on to the next stage of their relationship. She wanted to stay at where they were. And the reason was because she had given up the idea and thoughts of getting married to him. The reason why was because she had already had her memory back.

And why she was still staying with the person who was using her in the first place was because she wanted revenge. The Uchiha knew it clearly how does it felt to hate someone so much that all they ever wanted to do was to pull him or her down from where they were.

The Hyuga wanted to do that. The Uchiha knew it and yet, he had decided to stay by her side.

"Yea, movies are just movies." The Uchiha said and nodded his head in agreement. "There's no way the girl could possibly forgive the guy in reality."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. No way she would forgive the Uchiha. Not when whatever he had done had caused so much misery for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hi everyone! Another chapter is up after... A week? Sorry for the long update! Do continue support and review and enjoy this second last chapter of tHe story! (^v^)/

cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 19

Sasuke slowly rose to a sitting position upon knowing that it was in the middle of the night where the Hyuga was probably asleep in her room on the second level. He had to do something about the document that the entire Hyuga family was looking for.

He crept into her room silently and started searching the wardrobe, drawers and even under the bed. Yet, the document was no where to be found. Where in the world could she hide it? He had to have the document in his hand to protect the still so naive Hyuga.

It wasn't that easy to finally found it after an hour of searching around the entire house. Apparently it was hidden under his bed. A place he wouldn't even bother looking at.

He looked through the document and sighed upon knowing that informations that he hoped the Hyuga wouldn't know was inside. He grabbed his phone and dialed for a number he never thought he would be calling.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke." He said nonchalantly. "I'm not here to talk to you. I have the document with me. If you want it, meet me at the cafe where we were last time at 3 in the afternoon."

He ended the call immediately and stared at the document. It was weird to say that the cause of their broken relationship was merely because of this particular document. He knew that Hinata would probably hate him forever for doing this but he had to save her. She was still so blind from the real reality.

A small sad smile somehow adorned his face as he placed the document aside before heading back to bed.

* * *

"What is it that you want in exchange?" Sakura asked.

"It's simple." Sasuke replied. "Leave Hinata alone."

"Of course—"

"You know what I mean. Hinata knew what exactly is in this document and Hiashi knew that too. Even if the document is back into his hands, he might send Hinata to some far away place from Konoha." Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little. "You know how dirty that basted Hiashi is."

Sakura didn't say a word besides staring at the document. "I can't assure you that. I've no say."

"I know. That's why I have already made myself a copy. So tell him this. I would leave this place the moment the document is back into his hands. Bring Hinata back home and acknowledge whatever she has been doing. If these isn't fulfilled, don't blame me." The Uchiha said with an aching pain in his heart.

He knew the fact he wasn't going to have a good ending with the Hyuga. Even though how much he wanted it, everything just wouldn't work out for them. He was merely just someone who accidentally fell for someone he wasn't suppose to and the fact that the one he loved was looking at him as her ultimate enemy only made him wanted to leave the country even more.

In addition, he already knew that the innocent Hyuga had already gained back all her memories. Or not, she wouldn't be hiding the document from him or pushing him to get married with her. He knew that she wanted revenge. He knew whatever that was in her mind. Yet, he simply went with her plan.

"Keep this from Hinata." He said. "For once, I'm begging you."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled as she sighed and nodded her head. "Love is indeed this powerful."

On the other had, the shy Hyuga searched frantically for the document. It wasn't till after a couple of minutes she finally realized that the possibility of the document taken away by the Uchiha was indeed, really high. If that was the case, she had to work fast.

"Sasuke-san, where are you?" She asked through the phone. "I'm at Konoha's beach."

The hatred grew upon listening to his voice. Everything he did was just annoying to her. After all, she had suffered so much under his hands. And right now, she wanted everything to be finished at this point.

"Why don't you meet me at Konoha's beach?" Hinata said as she thought back about the modification she had done with his car. "Yea, see you there then."

She ended the call. The thought of feeling happy wasn't there. It was guilt. She was trying to convince herself to put everything down and just simply follow the plan she had planned.

She sat herself down on the sand and watched the sea. It was going to be sunset soon. Those memories she had with the Uchiha slowly reappeared in her mind. Those times when there was a genuine smile on her face. Those times when she was so embarrassed about saying the three little words to him. Those times when she knew it was the most beautiful time of her life.

_"Sasuke-san, if we ever get married, lets bring our children here."_

The words she had said before. Every single memory of him had started to come back to her. Why did she even remember just the negative side? She closed her eyes as tears started falling. She regained herself and pulled out her phone.

The line wasn't going through. She continuously calling for him but the line just wouldn't go through.

"Shit..." She cursed.

Love is that powerful. Love changes one person. And the reason why she had decided to call him was because she loved that man too much to watch him die in her hands.

"Please.. Be alright.."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Title: Amnesia

Note: hello everyone! Finally the last chap Is uP! Thank you for the continuous support and the reviews! Do look up to my las test story! Cheers!/

cheers!

* * *

Amnesia 20

Hinata ended her speech and made her way down the stage. She was now the CEO of her father's company. Everyone was looking up to her ability though there were some who strongly believed that she had the backup of her father that was why she managed to glitch that position in the company. She couldn't care less.

"Hinata!" Ten-ten smiled and she ran up towards the blue head with a rather big tummy.

"Ten-ten," Hinata giggled and hugged her best friend. "You have to stop running around. If Neji is to see this, he would probably continue with his hours long of nagging."

"You did well." She said. "Even though I'm on my break, I have been hearing many positive comments from the seniors about you."

"But you know me." Hinata said, sighing a little. "This isn't what I want to do."

Ten-ten nodded her head. "But you had to."

A soft sighed escaped as she scanned around the hall. Everyone was busy walking around and talking about businesses related issues which to Hinata, was the most boring thing on earth.

"Hinata!"

Hinata smiled widely at the sight of the loud blonde. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted, running towards him and hugging him. "I miss you."

"Yea, I'm sorry. I couldn't make it to see you having your speech."

"It's okay, Ten-ten had it recorded!" She beamed. "How's everything in Suna?"

"Everything is a..." He grinned. "Success!"

Right now, everything in Hinata's life was near perfect. She and her stepmother was slowly getting use to each other. Despite the fact that both of them still didn't talk much, there wasn't any more hatred between one another.

Ten-ten and Neji gotten married a year ago and ten-ten was pregnant with their first child. Hanabi had gotten a scholarship. Naruto still was single but his business was expanding at a really scary rate. Everything was good.

"I'll see you guys later!" Hinata waved as she made her way out of the hall and towards the car park.

Upon entering her car, the memories of her ex lover flashed in her mind. Her eyes softened as she slowly leaned herself back and resting her head. She missed him. And no one knew why had exactly happened to him. Three years ago, the accident that she planned it out was a success. He was badly injured from the accident and the doctors nearly lost him. However, the Uchiha had a hard life. He managed to survive through. A month in the hospital and he got transferred to Suna. He went missing from there.

It had been three years. Where exactly was he?

Hinata watched the fishes and smiled. Though it wasn't the exact same fishes she and her ex lover reared together, the two fishes still resembled the one they had. "Where are you?" She asked.

She sighed and went back to her usual routine of feeding those fishes. It was her ambition to open a fish aquarium shop but apparently, she couldn't. She had a big company to inherit.

"Excuse me,"

She lowered the box with a smile. The voice was familiar but she brushed it off. The tone was familiar but she brushed it off. The smile dropped immediately when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head and looked at her. "Hello?"

"Yes!" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and stumbled back to the storeroom. "Is t-there anything I can h-help?"

"There's this fish I've been rearing it for quite a long time. I recently lost the bottle of food that is supposed to feed it. So I'm wondering..." He stopped and started roaming around the shop.

Hinata didn't say a single word besides looking at the ignorantly arrogant flawless dude wondering around the shop like a lost child.

"Ah yes!" His abrupt way of restarting a conversation caused her to return back to reality again.

"M-May I help?"

"This is the fish of mine. The exact same breed. What's the supplement for this breed?"

It was the exact same breed she and her ex lover reared together. "I'll get it for you. How do I address you?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

She dropped the bottle that she was holding onto and apologized immediately. Things was so sudden. He had been missing for three years and every single day, without fail, the Hyuga would think of him. She tried all sorts of ways to find him but to no avail.

Yet, when she had given up on finding him, he appeared in front of her, as if he was suffering from amnesia.

"You like fishes?"

"Should be." He said and chuckled softly. "The fishes that I'm rearing is a pair. They somehow reminded me of a pair of lover."

"You have a girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "I can't remember. My best friend told me that I've one."

"Your best friend...?" Hinata choked on her saliva. Naruto knew it along?

"Yea, he is seriously annoying at times." He laughed.

"That's... Good." She smiled. Why did Naruto hide it from her? "Ever thought of looking for your girlfriend? He didn't show you any picture of her? "

"He didn't. He said I don't have a picture with her. It's weird. I mean.. All couples have pictures together." He let out a soft hollow laugh and continued. "I thought of looking for her in the first place. But then I realized it would be a burden for her."

They had pictures together. But she was the one that destroyed every single one of it.

Hinata nodded her head. "What if she misses you?"

"If our love is strong, I believe we will eventually meet."

His personality and his way of thinking had changed. He wasn't the Uchiha Sasuke Hinata once knew. He was someone new.

"They said I suffered from selective Amnesia. I chose to forget things. " He said. "But once in a while, there would be flashes of pictures in my mind."

Hinata's face lit up.

"Like a blur picture of a lady with long dark lavender haired. Like yours. She is the one I love. I guess?" He shrugged and laughed. "I could feel that I'm really happy with her. And she is happy too. She is like... Part of my life."

Hinata could feel that she was starting to tear up. His memories said that he was happy when he was with her. It only made her heart ached to know that it was because of her stubbornness she had assumed that there wasn't love between them.

"But since I'm suffering from selective Amnesia, there must be something going on between our relationship. Something... Not that pleasant to make me want to forget about it." He mumbled softly.

"Yea, maybe it's good to forget."

"But something strange." He chuckled.. "I want to meet her. I want to feel the chemistry between us. I want to be _that_ happy again." Sasuke said, smiling as he stared into the eyes of the blue head.

"I wish you luck in that."

A short static that brought them so close for a millisecond and Sasuke's blurred picture of the woman he loved turned clearer for a millisecond.

It was the lady standing in front of him.

Love pulled them apart and Amnesia had once again pulled them back together.

"Yea..." He nodded his head slowly. "Thank you."


End file.
